


【TK】坠落的星辰23（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰23（ABO）

看着纷纷落下的一张张白纸，近藤贵三郎发出了一声含含糊糊的怒吼，显然文件夹里的东西对他的刺激更大，甚至让他暂时忘记了疼痛，挣扎着想要起身。

余光瞥见木村带着搜查一课的手下们冲进了仓库，光一抬起脚，狠狠的踩了一脚近藤的右手，还用力碾了碾。这动作不仅让近藤重新躺了回去，还让他发出变了调的惨叫。

但是，疼痛也让他的脑子前所未有的清醒了起来。对了，从一开始他就觉得有哪里不对劲，现在他终于想起来了，这个51号的项圈不见了！

近藤贵三郎十分费力的开了口，声音嘶哑难辨，“51号，你个小贱人，项圈是谁给你摘下来的！？你怎么，怎么跟在俱乐部里的时候完全不一样？”

光一闻言，眉毛挑起，一副看弱智的神情，“没听过这句话吗，人都是会变的。你个傻逼。”光一根本就没回答关于项圈的问题，说完就不再管他，径直回到了刚身边。

警察们动作十分粗鲁的给近藤扣上了手铐，拖死狗一样的把他跟另外五个打手拖走了。

刚的状态更差了。

他披着光一的外套，双臂环抱在胸前，不住的打着哆嗦，呼吸变得浅而慢，似乎身体已经不需要那么多的氧气了一样，心脏也跳动的慢了下来。

开始有针扎一样的疼痛伴随着刺骨的寒，从里到外刺出来，浑身都疼，浑身都冷，越来越疼，越来越冷。刚的神经却一直处在亢奋状态，明明已经疲惫到不行，却毫无困倦之意，反而清醒的不正常，冷汗像水一样顺着他的额头、躯干往下淌。

回到刚身边，光一抬起手，心疼的替刚擦了一下额头上的汗水，触手是一片冰凉。与之相反的，光一觉得自己的身子越来越热，呼吸渐渐变得急促起来。

二宫身后跟着提了个药箱子的樱井，两人匆匆跑进了仓库。迅速给刚检查了一下身体，跟樱井说了句什么，樱井就马上打开药箱子摆弄那些瓶瓶罐罐。他则拆开一个注射器，拿着碘伏和棉签绕到了光一身后。

“抑制剂失效了吗？”二宫示意光一撩起后颈的头发，一边把碘伏棉签涂在他的皮肤上一边问道。

这个地方不知道从什么时候开始，就已经没有再贴着那块膏药了。

“已经，已经开始失效了。”光一喘了口气，尽量稳住声音回答道。

“嗯，那还来得及。”二宫小心地将细细的针头刺入光一的腺体，抽出了一点信息素。无色透明的液体装在针管里，大概有一毫升。

那边已经配好了药的樱井接过二宫递过的信息素，将注射器中的液体推入到药液中晃了晃，看见药液由无色变为了樱花般的淡粉色，他长舒一口气，把药瓶又交给了二宫。

二宫接过药瓶，迅速把药液灌入到另一个注射器中，拽过刚的一条胳膊，迅速消毒找血管，把药液推进了他的静脉里。

药起效很快，几个呼吸之后，刚苍白到不行的脸就以肉眼可见的速度恢复了血色，刚才还羸弱的仿佛马上就要停止跳动的心脏也渐渐恢复了原有的力度。

看见刚的神情不复先前的痛苦，光一这才放下了心来。放松之后，他才后知后觉的感受到了身体上的疼痛。

最疼的地方是后腰，就是近藤的匕首刺到的地方。虽然穿了防弹背心，但它并不能卸掉攻击的力量，估计是紫了好大一块。其次是左肩膀，之前并不是假动作，他的左肩确实被棍子头扫过，当时疼得他心脏都要停跳了，死死忍住憋着一口气才把对方撂倒，现在被刻意忽略掉的肩膀在叫嚣着抗议，责备主人为什么这样不爱惜自己的身体。

与这些相比，四肢的酸疼都不算是什么了。方才的剧烈运动，光一在透支消耗着他的体力，血液循环过速导致的第一个后果就是樱井为这一次营救刚，而给光一调配的特殊抑制剂提前失效了。

不仅如此，副作用一口气都爆发了出来，呼吸急促浑身发烫，却没有一丝一毫的信息素味道从光一身上逸散出来。

紧接着后颈的腺体那里一阵抽搐般的疼痛，光一眼前那一黑，一头栽了下去。

本来已经被放到担架上的刚听见响动转过头，就看见光一不省人事的倒在地上。刚心下一急，挣扎着想要跳下去，被二宫死死按住，本来注射进他静脉的药里就有镇静剂的成分，二宫又给刚补了一支安定。

医护人员有条不紊的给刚捆上固定的绑带，他还在动来动去试图翻下担架，“光一，光一怎么了，nino你快去看看他！”

二宫头都没回，确认药都注射完了才虎着脸说道，“他什么事都没有，就是体力透支抑制剂失效晕过去了而已，睡几天就好了。你还是多操心操心你自己吧，近藤给你注射的是没有通过临床的实验性药物，还一次性注射了那么多，要不是我们赶到的及时，再加上将近一年的时间你都只有光一这一个Omega，就等着做一个没有生育能力没有嗅觉的Beta吧！”

听见光一没什么大碍，刚悬着的心才放下了一半，二宫最后的那句话，让冷汗再一次爬上了他的后背，幸好，幸好二宫和樱井来得及时……

安定的作用渐渐起效了，刚带着劫后余生般的心情，沉沉睡去。

 

堂本氏综合病院最高等级的VIP病房里，暖风开得足足的，把冬天的寒气全都隔绝了窗户外面。

这个房间里病床的安排却有些奇特，那是两张紧紧并在一起的病床，乍一看就跟一张双人床一样，右边躺着一个人，左边趴着一个人，趴着那个人紧紧拉着躺着那个人的左手，躺着的人右手打着点滴。

两个人都在睡觉。

二宫推着小推车进入病房的时候看到的就是这么一副场景。虽然自己有一个都快要结婚的男朋友，他还是觉得，自己被床上睡着的两个人塞了一大口狗粮。

来到趴着的人那一侧，二宫坏心眼的伸出一根手指头，隔着被子朝他后腰上的某个地方戳了戳。

“嘶——”伴随着倒吸冷气的声音，趴在床上的光一毛毛虫一样蠕动了一下，被疼醒了。

“光一桑，起床换药了！”二宫的声音里都透着幸灾乐祸，掀开了盖在光一身上的被子。被子底下是他没穿衣服的上半身，后背上贴着好几块纱布。

迷迷糊糊的掀开眼皮，光一就对上了一双黑白分明的大眼睛，正静静地望着他。

攥紧了右手，光一用左手肘撑起上半身，声音里难掩兴奋和惊喜，“刚你醒了？感觉怎么样？”

“啪！”一巴掌使劲拍在后背上，光一“嗷——！”一声趴了回去，就听见二宫凉飕飕的说，“给我趴好了，我要上药了，不许动！”

听到“上药”这个词，刚抬起脑袋，向下看去，就看见，光一后腰上有一大片跟肤色不一样的淤伤，颜色最深的部位紫得发黑，向浅紫过渡，最外圈是青色的，这应该是当时近藤的匕首戳到的地方。

除此之外，光一的后背上还有两三处淤伤，面积大小各不相同。这得是多么严重的伤势才能在有樱井的特效药的情况下还没有当天就恢复啊？

边抹药按摩，二宫边说，既是说给光一听，也是说给刚听，“他都睡了五天了，今天也该醒了。”

原来我已经睡了五天了啊……刚看了一眼自己手背上扎着的点滴，默默地想着。很快，注意力又回到了光一裸着的后背上。

抬起眼皮瞟了刚一眼，二宫解释道，“这些是软组织挫伤，比较严重，尤其是后腰这个地方，那个近藤下手也是狠，如果光一没穿防弹背心，以这个力度，刀尖都能从身前刺出去。这一处大概要半个多月才能消，剩下的一周之内就会好了，都没有伤到内脏，你别担心。现在感觉怎么样？”二宫把光一刚才就想要知道的问题又问了一遍。

刚试着动了动身子，针扎般的感觉还停留在关节中，刚皱了皱眉，想开口却发现喉咙干的厉害。

一起跟着二宫进入病房的护士很有眼色的给刚递上了一杯水，刚叼住吸管喝了几口润润喉咙，告诉二宫，“关节还是疼……还有，我还是闻不到自己信息素的味道。”

“正常，那种抑制剂太霸道，本来是开发出来给军人和间谍这类的特殊人员用的，现在还在没有通过临床。你这些症状大概过个三四天就会逐渐消了。”

“那光一呢？我之前可是看见他晕过去了……”

“这你就更不用担心了，他去找你之前我给他用的抑制剂有点特殊，就是体力透支导致抑制剂提前失效，副作用一下子爆发了而已。现在副作用已经没有了，他之所以还在住院，只是因为我想趁这次再给他集中治疗一回，如果不出意外的话，这次治疗结束之后，抑制剂就可以一周打一次了。”

刚眼睛一亮，“是吗？那可太好了！”

二宫笑了一下，给光一贴好纱布，就绕到刚这一侧，给他摘下了已经快要打完的点滴，然后掀开被子，给他的小腿上药。

那里是光一为了让他摆脱挟持所打出来的淤青。

现在看着这道几乎消失了痕迹的淤伤，二宫还是有些惊叹，“光一你这个力道是怎么掌控得这么准的？”既让当时的刚支撑不住身体，又没有造成骨折。

再次撑起身子看着刚的光一闻言，有些不好意思的笑了，“当时哪儿来得及想那么多，歪打正着而已。”

其实事后他后怕不已，当时幸好没有再使一点劲，现在看来，能恰到好处的以那个力度扔出甩棍，是营救刚那天所发生的奇迹之一吧。

“那就是奇迹了吧。”刚显然也是这么想的，还说出了声。看一眼两个人紧紧拉在一起的手和并排靠在一起的床，他挑了一下眉毛，“呃……这个，是怎么回事？”

“本来两张床是分开的，但是，你的Omega醒过来就说，他不拉着你的手睡觉，晚上就会做噩梦！还把自己的病例拿出来给护士长看。本来就长得帅，还刻意摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子，护士们母性泛滥爱心爆棚，就同意了这个无理取闹的要求。我想阻止已经晚了，所有人都拦着我，好像我会棒打鸳鸯似的……” 

光一则把脑袋都埋在了枕头里，露出来的耳朵整个红红的，闷闷的声音传过来，“nino，你别说了……”

“就不！”说起这事二宫就咬牙切齿，气不打一处来，用脚指头想都能想明白光一在胡扯，但那些护士就偏偏吃这套，知不知道两张靠在一起的病床，给每天查体带来了多大麻烦！

“光一说得一点都没错！”刚点点头，一本正经，煞有介事。

二宫无语望天，得，你是大少爷，连医院都是你们家的，你说得都对。

“还有那个，nino，光一还不是我的Omega……我还没有标记他，所以……”刚说得有些心虚，因为他感受到了光一看过来的目光，委屈里带着责备。但他还是要说，在他心里，确实认为，如果自己没有彻底标记光一，就不能把对方叫做“我的Omega”。

二宫却不在意的摆摆手，“马上就是你的了。”说完就推着小推车走了。

刚听出了二宫潜台词中的暗示，他回头，目光灼灼的看向光一，“nino刚才的话是什么意思，扣酱？”

光一的脸又红了，声音扭捏中也透着开心，“他的意思是说，这一次治疗之后，就离你能彻底标记我不远了。具体时间还要看这一次的疗效，但总归跑不出这半年……”

话还没说完，刚就忍着关节里透出来的刺痛，俯身亲上了光一的唇。

二人忘情地接吻着，都没注意到二宫半路杀了回来。重重一声咳嗽，看见他们迅速分开，倚在门口的医生才开口道，“对了，忘了提醒你们，这一个月禁止发情和做爱，你们两个都是。”

刚不满的嘟囔着，“之前也让我忍一个月……”

“那不是没出这档子破事儿吗！”小尖嗓徒然增高的分贝在病房里回荡，“反正我话已经带到了，执不执行看你们俩自己，到时候没法完成标记可别找我哭！”说完就气咻咻地走了。

病房里，光一和刚面面相觑，而后同时叹了口气。

 

一周以后，留院观察直至完全没有大碍的刚和光一，终于被二宫放出了医院。

对于没有给光一过成生日，刚表示十分的遗憾，明明自己的蛋糕都买好了的……当事人则毫不在意，并且告诉刚，自己能把他救回来，就是他送给自己最好的生日礼物。

刚莞尔，拼命克制着没有亲上光一的嘴唇。因为事实证明，他们接吻委实是太容易擦枪走火……

在医院里醒过来后，堂本先生和夫人曾经探望过刚，本来两个人还在为刚又一次住进医院不满，下意识的把责任又归咎到了光一头上，却刻意忽略掉一个事实——近藤一家自始至终的目标都是刚，跟光一其实没有半毛钱关系。

一开始他们对光一十分冷淡，光一没有觉得尴尬，刚却不干了，他把这次的绑架完完整整跟父母复述了一遍，重点强调了光一是怎么瞒着自己训练格斗技巧、那段时间他身上天天有药味、自己被绑架之后光一一宿没睡、第二天以身犯险独自前往、一个人对付五个Alpha，以及近藤贵三郎给光一留下的那个淤伤。

看过那道伤口，听着刚说这是光一替自己挡的一刀，如果没有防弹背心，这一刀绝对会把人捅死，夫妻俩的表情变得有些讪讪的，他们忽然想起来了，十年前，光一就无怨无悔的保护了刚，十年以后，依然是如此，这孩子还真是一点都没变。反观他们，却……

两人那反对光一跟刚在一起的心，似乎有所转变了。

出院后又过了大概三周，刚在家里接到了长濑的电话，让他现在马上打开电视。

猜到了是因为什么，自己和光一这段时间也在为这件事奔走，刚还是找出遥控器，按开了电视开关，还招呼在楼上不知道捣鼓些什么的光一下来一起看电视。

各大电视台都在报道同一件事情，近藤隆一和近藤贵三郎的审判结果。

近藤贵三郎面临着包括拐卖人口罪、非法人体实验罪、研发违禁药物罪、非法囚禁罪、人身伤害罪等二十来项指控，最终因为证据确凿，所有指控全部成立，检察院与法官最终判决近藤贵三郎刑期410年，不得保外就医，不得假释，不得减刑。

近藤隆一最终有九项指控成立，判处有期徒刑24年，视狱中表现酌情减刑，但终生不得从政经商，终生受当地警署监视，非特殊原因不得离开日本境内。

因为近藤谦二已经放弃日本国籍，对这些事情参与的最少，再加上他已经拍摄视频公开发表声明，此生都不会踏上日本的土地，检察院也就放过了他。

近藤株式会社全部资产进行拍卖，查封欧蜜俱乐部，遣散所有员工及性工作者。在那些跟光一一样只出租不出售的性奴中，警察发现了十好几个上流社会大家族中的子弟，都是失踪十多年以上的孩子。这件事情甚至惊动了内阁，还因此出台了新的法律：从即日起，日本境内禁止一切形式的性奴交易，所有性工作者必须到当地警署登记备案，否则视为非法营业，一经发现，判处三年刑期，罚款一百万日元。

经过调查发现，近藤贵三郎这个俱乐部里所有只租不卖的性奴都有一个特点，就是他们的身份都见不得光，要么是家族内斗的牺牲品，要么是仇敌绑架了对方的孩子送到这里来的。更加见不得光的那些，甚至都不允许走出俱乐部中的房间，客人可以随意的折磨这些Omega，只要不造成肢体残疾都行。

警察闯入房间的时候，这些已经被反复洗脑调教成只会撅着屁股等人操、淫兽一样的性奴们，还以为只是来了新的客人……有的已经看不见，有的已经听不见，有的除了呻吟和浪叫连话都不会说，绝大多数无法行走，甚至不会吃饭喝水。除了性爱，什么都不知道。

虽然这些被解救出来的性奴们脸上都打着马赛克，电视台为了避免观众不适，已经极力剪辑掉了太过刺激的镜头，抱着膝盖坐在地毯上，刚还是看得浑身发抖。他想起了光一第一天来到家里时候的样子，如今八个多月不间断的治疗过去了，光一还是没有完全恢复健康。

刚甚至不敢假设，如果，被从房间里解救出来的是光一，如果……赶在他情绪失控之前，一具温暖的身体靠了过来，他整个人都被抱在了对方的怀里。光一的下巴蹭着刚的脑袋顶，“别怕啊刚，我在这里，我好好的呢。”

“……是啊，你在这儿，你好好的。”刚努力控制着自己的声音不要像身体一样颤抖，“我们继续看电视吧。”

“嗯。”声音自头顶传来，光一却一直没有松开手，就维持着从背后抱住刚的姿势，看完了新闻的后半段。

拿遥控器关电视的时候，刚已经恢复了正常，还咬牙切齿的跟光一说道， “就让他把牢底坐穿吧，我们跟木村尼桑说一声，让他安排人‘照顾照顾’近藤，我现在真是庆幸日本取消了死刑，要不然一颗枪子儿就结束，有点太便宜他了。”

光一则低头吻了一下刚毛茸茸的头发，“都听你的。”

 

都休养好之后，他们两个又恢复了之前忙忙碌碌的生活。光一继续跟着夜雀进行格斗训练，这是光一自己要求的，也是二宫建议的，他从医生的角度考虑，锻炼可以加速光一身体机能恢复正常。光一的理由则简单多了，他想接着保护刚，仅此而已。

刚则自掏腰包拍下了欧蜜俱乐部的建筑加上那块地，请来施工队进行彻底的改造和装修。就像长濑说的，刚其实极具经商天赋，只是他不愿意干而已。他计划把这里建造成一个集唱片制作和销售、小型演唱会承包和举办、学习视唱和各种乐器于一体的综合性音乐场所。

那些曾经只能混迹于街头的艺人们，未来只需要缴纳很少的一部分费用，就能无偿地使用这里的录音棚和各种器材制作自己的唱片，这里可以帮他们联系发行公司和工厂制作发行，中间不收取任何佣金，专辑印出来之后还能摆在一层那个巨大的唱片卖场里出售，艺人可以拿走盈利的百分之九十。

小有名气的歌手和乐队，同样能够以低廉的价格，租用这里的场馆举行小型演唱会。在刚的设计里，每一个演唱会场馆可以容纳五百到八百人不等。这里还有很多个音乐教室，定期会邀请音乐界的顶尖人物进行授课，学费的大部分由这里承担，学员们同样只需要付出很少的一部分金钱，就能得到大师传授的宝贵经验。

总之，这里的一切都是为了提携音乐界有才华有能力，却找不到出路的新人们而设计的。刚甚至还计划定期邀请东京的各大经纪公司来这里挑人，帮新人们挑选最适合他们的公司签约。

刚给这栋新生的建筑，起名为“爱聚”，爱的聚合物。

虽然这里曾让光一落入万劫不复的深渊，却也是因为这里，刚才得以跟光一重逢，而也是因为他们的重逢，这块本来就属于堂本家的土地，才能最终又回到正主的手中。所以，刚不想把这里看作是一个罪恶的场所，而是把这里视为他跟光一爱情的见证。

一切因这里而起，罪恶因这里而终结。毕竟，土地与建筑物，本身并没有什么罪过，只看拥有它们的人利用他们干什么罢了。

刚并不知道，这里日后会成为东京都的地标性建筑。全世界来日本旅游的人，第一站就是直奔“爱聚”，感受这里的音乐与激情，汗水与热忱。

这里培养出了无数站在日本乃至于世界乐坛巅峰的传奇人物，这里谱写出了一首首被口耳相传的动人歌谣，这里，真正成为了所有音乐人心目中的“圣地”。无论是游客还是音乐人，他们对“爱聚”这个名字的解释，都是“因爱而相聚”，只有堂本家的后代，明白这个名字的真正含义。

现在的刚，只是把实际的经营权交给了一之濑美月和一之濑佐，他相信，以这两个人的能力，一定能把这个看似会一直亏损的地方经营得日进斗金。

 

“爱聚”的装修改建工作进行得如火如荼，刚却当起了甩手掌柜的，交出设计方案，把所有事情都推给了美月和佐，自己则一趟一趟跑中居那里跑得相当勤。

原因无他，三月已到，距离光一的最终面试，不远了。

他跟二宫、长濑、冈田和中居一起，充当光一的面试官，问题由中居、长濑和刚拟定，五个人轮番轰炸，毒舌频出，考验光一的临场反应能力和随机应变能力。

在中居看来，光一的表现还不错，通过面试应该没什么问题。刚却担心不已，因为面试官里有他爸，他就怕到时候堂本充久先生起幺蛾子，出什么古古怪怪的题目故意难为光一。

面对紧张兮兮的刚，光一也很无奈，心里明白他是为自己好，只能硬着头皮回答着刚一个赛一个奇葩的提问，让其他模拟面试官都哭笑不得。

半个月的时间一眨眼就过去了，光一也迎来了最终面试的日子。

坐在休息室里，光一有些好笑的回忆着在楼下刚的那些叮嘱，一句比一句让人脸红，要不是周围没什么人，他都恨不得捂住刚的嘴巴。

“如果实在不行，你就跟我爸说，不让你通过面试我就带着你离开日本，让他从此找不到我这个儿子！”光一扶额，这都什么跟什么啊！刚的这句话，简直和耍流氓没什么区别，耍流氓的对象还是他自己的亲爹！

现在想起来都让人觉得哈子卡西好不好……

就在光一胡思乱想的时候，秘书来门口喊人了。

“堂本光一先生？轮到您了。”

光一应声而起，整整西装和衣领，迈步走出了休息室。

 

——TBC


End file.
